Thinking too much
by maddster08
Summary: Pearlnet bomb day 3 AU/Homeworld Things were getting rough since Lapis went to homeworld. Peridot ' s robots kept coming and Garnet kept getting stressed. We all knew, if Garnet was stressed, things were bad. She must've seen so many horrible things. She would try so hard to make us feel secure,  but her fists always clenched and her jaw tightened when she spoke. Kiss kissy!


Pearlnet bomb day 3

AU/Homeworld

Pearl's P.O.V.

Things were getting rough since Lapis went to homeworld. Peridot ' s robots kept coming and Garnet kept getting stressed. We all knew, if Garnet was stressed, things were bad. She must've seen so many horrible things. She would try so hard to make us feel secure, but her fists always clenched and her jaw tightened when she spoke. When the day was finally here, she was on top of it as usual. She must have prepared for months to be ready for any threat there was. But she still underestimated homeworld. She never saw that destabilizer coming, I could tell in her frozen face of shock and fear.

Since we were captured, I had a lot of time to think about her. She has always been a mystery to me. She can be loving and stoic at the same time. She always knows exactly what to say to us, not so much other humans though.

"Uuughhh, ahhhhhhg!"

"P, do you think that's Ruby?" Amethyst asked from the cell next to me.

"Of course it is" I chuckled thinking about Ruby being dramatic as always. *She and Sapphire are so different from eachother, I wonder how they got along? *

"And that singing must be Sapphire! Man they're rowdy when they split." Exclaims Amethyst.

*Sapphire ' s singing is beautiful. She always sings that one melody. It must be very special to her.*

We can hear Jasper yelling and silence Sapphire, but that doesn't last too long until she sings again. Not too long after her melody began, it ended with a halt. I get nervous, man I sure hope she is okay. My breath hitches and I hear Amethyst whisper, "I sure hope she's okay, you know, not just Ruby and Sapphire but also Garnet."

"Me too, Amethyst." I sigh. No matter how strong Garnet is, she can leave any moment without any goodbye. If Ruby and Sapphire disagree, or worst case scenario, if one of them die. It'd be really tough on the other Gem and the rest of us. We would have lost two very close gems at the same time. But what am I doing, she should be fine. We'll be fine, Garnet will come back and we'll be together again. Like we've always been, right? My nerves keep getting to me though, what if I lose her? I can't carry on without Garnet, she's everything to me! I-I-um, what is this feeling? No, I just care for her like a good friend. Like Amethyst and-

"STEVEN!" Speaking of the diamond (haha you get it, instead of devil. Haha, sorry. Back to the story)

"Pearl, Amethyst, I'm here to get you guys out."

"What! No, don't touch tthhhaaatttt?!" Amethyst finished in confusion as Steven got through the barrier.

" it's safe, here. Go under." Steven said as he made a little passageway with his arms.

As soon as I was out, I questioned how he found us.

"Garnet gave me future vision!" Steven exclaimed with his ecstatic voice.

"You saw Garnet!?" Amethyst and I yelled together.

"Yep, she's fighting Jasper right now."

"What!?" We yelled again.

"Yeah, but she wants you guys to get to the Control Bridge!"

"We need to help Garnet!" I say.

"Exactly, so we need to go to the Control Bridge right now."

"But doesn't she need help fighting?"

"C'mon Pearl. Garnet is strong, she can handle herself." Amethyst says slightly annoyed.

"Oh alright. Let's get this ship back to Earth." I say, obviously defeated.

When we get to the Control Bridge, peridot sees us but she is easily defeated. I can see Garnet fighting Jasper in a security camera. I can hear her too, she is singing. I've never heard her sing like this before, her voice was beautiful. But I needed to focus on the task ahead of me. I turned the ship around and headed for Earth. It was all good until we heard a huge crash and the singing stop.

"Oh no" Amethyst and Steven both say.

"What! What happened?" I cried from the control panel.

"Garnet got pounded into the ground real hard, we can't see them or hear them. They must be on another level." Amethyst replied.

Oh gosh I hope she is okay...

It was quiet as we nervously waited for any sign of Garnet. Then another crash interrupted the silence. The ship malfunctioned and began to fall out of control. We were all freaking out. Just on time, Garnet showed up. We braced for impact in her lap, and Steven activated his bubble. We would be dead gems without him(get it, instead of men. Haha).

We thought we were safe until Jasper popped up again. Will she ever die? To our benefit (but not Lapis's) Lapis fused with Jasper and kept her at the bottom of the ocean. This way, we had more time to get ourselves together. We were worn out.

I leaned into Garnet and tried to lighten the mood, it didn't work. We headed back to our home and into the boiler room. Amethyst went out to the donut shop to celebrate. It was just Garnet and I. She began to sort bubbles until I interrupted her.

"Garnet, are you okay?"

"Of course Pearl, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, what happened tonight was pretty rough."

Garnet nodded with a small grimace.

"Garnet, remember how we used to spend time together." I said while I played with my fingers.

"Yes"

"I miss that" I got closer to Garnet.

"I miss it too." Garnet lifted my chin to look at her. To my surprise, her shades were off. Her eyes were bruised and cut, but they were still beautiful.

"Garnet, I care for you so much. I don't want to ever lose you like that ever again." I said to her eyes.

"Me neither." She responded as tears began to form in both of our eyes.

"I love you Garnet." I said it before I could take it back.

Garnet grinned a warm smile, " finally. It takes me almost dying for you to say it."

I looked at her confused.

"I love you too, Pearl." Garnet said in a soft voice.

Okay, this is good I think? What now...um... do we-

Yes we kiss. Oh shoot shoot shoot, she's leaning in. Ah, your lips are touching. Just stay calm. Her big, plump, and soft lips are touching yours. Kiss back. You can do it Pearl! Oh, it feels so good! She's holding me so close. So warm, and so loved. I can die happy in her arms. My body is so relaxed - but she ended the kiss too soon for my liking. I whined.

"We can catch up later, but right now we've gotta clean up the beach." Garnet said in her usual stoic tone as she put her visor back on and left the boiler room. I stood there in awe, and my face flushed. Man, she really is a mysterious gem.

*yayy, hope this was good. I wasn't really feeling it until I got farther into it and I ended up liking it. Day 3 is done.


End file.
